


Breakthrough

by the_transfeminine_mystique



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, angela is a brat, but literally what's new, that's basically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_transfeminine_mystique/pseuds/the_transfeminine_mystique
Summary: It's after midnight in the lab, and Moira has made a breakthrough.





	Breakthrough

It was night at the Overwatch satellite facility in Rome, and Angela Ziegler was laughing to herself in her office. It was a small facility with a skeleton staff, and for Angela that meant that she had only one coworker in Medical. Moira O’Deorain. And that coworker, by the sound of it, was not having a very successful night.

Their labs were located next to each other, the layout of each a mirror of the other. Which meant that their offices shared a wall. A thin wall. Which meant that she had a figurative first-row seat to hear the string of Gaelic curses emanating from the other side of the wall and what sounded like Moira throwing her papers across the room.

Angela shook her head in amusement. It wasn’t like Moira was even working on anything important, she had just been trying to show Angela up. They had argued earlier in the day about the viability of a particular upgrade to the Caduceus staff, and the argument had ended with Moira, her face redder than her hair, insisting that not only was a particular upgrade possible, she would work out the specs herself and have them to show to Angela by the morning.

She didn’t like being wrong, particularly when being wrong meant that Angela had been right.

Angela glanced up at the clock. It was just past midnight. Her grin got bigger.

 

She let herself in to Moira’s lab and then into her office. She mentally noted that she had been right about the papers — notes and calculations written in handwriting so bad so as to be unrecognizable as any known language covered the floor. Moira sat behind the desk, glowering at her.

“Good morning, Moira!” Angela said, in a voice as cheerful and innocent as she could muster. “I brought you some scotch to celebrate your successful upgrade design. You do have it ready for me to see, right?”

Moira’s face was beet red as Angela delicately placed the scotch and two glasses on her desk, and Angela almost couldn’t keep a straight face to go on. But she did.

“You did say you’d have it done well before morning, didn’t you?” She gestured to the clock. “And it _is_ morning by several minutes.”

Moira glared at Angela with eyes that seemed like they were burning into her soul, but didn’t say anything. Her breathing was heavy, and Angela could tell she was getting to her. Time to go in for the kill.

Angela practically glided around Moira’s desk and rested one hand on her coworker’s shoulder, clearing the few remaining papers off the desk so she could sit on it.

“Well? Aren’t you going to tell me about your breakthrough?”

Angela’s hand wandered from Moira’s shoulder to her tie knot, taking great care to straighten it _just right._ Moira responded by almost imperceptibly clearing her throat, looking directly forward instead of at Angela. She was getting to her.

Now it was time to _really_ get to her.

Angela let silence hang in the air for a few seconds before she sighed dejectedly and looked away, letting her hand trail down Moira’s tie and ignoring the way that Moira’s breath hitched as she did.

“I guess you didn’t make that breakthrough for me, after all. Pity. It would have been a great cause for celebration.” She slowly pulled her hand back and made a great show of standing up, pretending not to notice that Moira’s eyes were firmly on her body.

Angela was about to walk to the door and send a parting shot Moira’s way when Moira spoke. To Angela’s surprise her voice was much more level than she would have assumed, and a ghost of a smile alighted on her lips.

“Who says I didn’t make a breakthrough?”

Angela’s eyebrows shot up. This was unexpected. So was the twinkle in her eye when Moira stood and turned to face Angela.

“It wouldn’t befit a good researcher to extrapolate based solely on circumstantial data, now would it?”

Angela gulped. For all the teasing she had endured, Moira had never teased back. She didn’t know if she was prepared for this.

“In fact,” Moira continued, a wolfish smile continuing to spread across her face, “I think I made one of the biggest breakthroughs of my tenure here.”

Now it was Angela’s turn to blush. Moira was leaning closer to her, and she was backed up almost to the wall. This was certainly going in an unexpected direction.

Fuck. She was giving too much away. Maybe she _had_ teased Moira more than a coworker should, but she hadn’t given any indication of how badly she wanted the redhead to bend her over her desk, had she?

She took another step backwards, and her back hit the wall. She was looking up at Moira with eyes that she desperately hoped didn’t look half as needy as she felt, but Moira’s reaction left her with no doubt that they did.

“Did you say something about a celebration?”

Moira’s voice was low and almost in her ear, and Angela couldn’t suppress the gasp that it drew. Her eyes were on the ceiling, trying to take in the sensation of feeling Moira’s hot breath on her neck.

Moira went on. “Because it’s after midnight and we’re the only people in this wing of the base. If we had a _celebration_ we could be as loud as we wanted and nobody would hear us.” Angela’s heart was racing and her breathing was heavy, and her panties were getting wetter by the second. “And something tells me that you’re noisy when you _celebrate._ ”

Angela couldn’t help but whimper. This was real. Moira had her pushed against the wall. Moira wanted to fuck her.

“Well, Doctor Ziegler? How do you like to _celebrate_?”

“ _Hard._ ”

Angela felt Moira’s hand running through her hair and then pull her head to the side, and a moment later she felt Moira’s lips on her neck, and her teeth digging into the skin. Hard.

If her panties hadn’t been ruined before, they were now. She couldn’t count the number of times she had daydreamed about Moira’s mouth and what she wanted it to do to her, and now she was marking up her neck.

She instinctively moved her hand between her legs, only to have it roughly grabbed and pinned against the wall.

Moira’s lips were at her ear again. “Someone’s a needy girl, hm?”

Angela winced as she nodded. _Fuck_ Moira knew how to get to her. Was she this transparent?

“Well? Can you ask for it?” Moira’s voice was smooth and deep and _God_ Angela was so wet.

“ _Please_ ” was all that she could manage.

Moira smiled. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific.”

Angela pushed Moira back just enough to make eye contact. She had imagined this happening for so long, and she was burning up with desire.

“ ** _Please._** ”

Moira smiled wickedly. “If you won’t tell me then I suppose I’ll have to guess at what you want.”

Her hands found the hem of Angela’s skirt, and her fingernails slowly trailed up Angela’s thighs. Angela gasped when Moira’s fingers brushed lightly beneath her panties, and her blush deepened when she thought of just how wet Moira would find her.

“You’re _drenched,_ darling.” Moira’s voice was smooth like good wine, and Angela wanted to be drunk. “I wonder… How often have you imagined this? How many times have I fucked you in your imagination? How many times have you touched yourself and wished they were my fingers instead of yours?”

All the while, her long fingers were moving so slowly under Angela’s panties, and the doctor felt like she was going to die of anticipation before Moira actually _touched_ her.

It was hard to make out Angela’s reply between her moans. “ _So many times. So many._ ”

Moira’s voice had dropped to a whisper, and her fingers were inching closer and closer to Angela’s clit. “How many times have you cum with my name on your lips?”

Angela was almost sobbing with anticipation. “ _Often_ ,” she managed.

Moira’s fingers were almost to her clit, her core was absolutely burning and she needed to be touched. She needed it so badly.

The first thing she registered was the absence of pressure, and the next thing was the coldness where Moira’s hand had been a split-second before. Angela’s eyes shot open to see a very smug Moira O’Deorain turning back to her desk.

“I think that’s all the celebrating I can handle tonight,” Moira said in her most matter-of-fact voice, before breaking into an obviously fake yawn. “It is a weeknight, you know. Work tomorrow morning and all that.”

Angela stared at her, dumbfounded, as Moira deftly guided her to the office door.

“Thank you for stopping by, Angela, I enjoyed our _celebration_ immensely. Maybe next time we’ll even get around to breaking out the scotch.”

“What about…. What about….” Angela’s voice trailed off, her head still spinning.

“Yes, dear?”

Angela looked down at the floor. “May I see the design specs tomorrow?”

Moira laughed. “Oh, those? They’ll never work. It’s just not meant to be.”

Angela’s gaze shot back up to meet Moira’s, her brow furrowed. “But you said… you said that you made a breakthrough….”

“Ah yes, that,” Moira nodded, her hand on the doorknob. “It was more of a personnel matter than a scientific one.”

Angela cocked her head, confused.

“Yes, I made the groundbreaking discovery that my coworker was a thirsty tease who was seeing just how far she could push me before I fucked her up against a wall.”

 


End file.
